The invention relates to a model structure of modular components. In the example illustrated, the invention is applied to a model medieval castle, and more particularly, to a castle suitable for use in games where medieval battles are recreated.
This type of game is currently very popular and there are several model castles already on the market for this purpose. However, these models all have the disadvantage of being made of one piece, or having parts which cannot be arranged in many alternative configurations. The present invention overcomes this disadvantage by providing for a castle with a plurality of interchangeable modular units, which extend greatly the number of arrangements in which the castle can be made for use in a game.
Furthermore, present model structures on the market, for example, model castles, as presently available, fail to provide for compartments in which other model units, such as soldiers, can be stored. This is significant because one object of the typical game using model castles is to surprise an opponent with reserves of soldiers hidden in compartments which he or she did not expect upon attacking the model castle. The present invention, as illustratd in castle form, provides for more than adequate compartment space in two separate stronghold areas, together with compartment space available in towers located at two corners of the model castle and within the castle keep.